A conventional buckle device for skates is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base 13 fixedly connected on a boot 101 and the base 13 has two lugs 130 extending from two sides thereof. A U-shaped lever member 12 is pivotably connected between the two lugs 130 by its two legs by a pin 120. A strap head 10 is pivotably connected between the two legs of the lever member 12 by another pin 111. A strap 11 with teeth extends from the strap head 10 and is able to be engaged with an engaging means 30 on the other side of the boot 100. When unfasten the buckle device, the user pulls the lever member 12 about the pin 120 and the strap head 10 will be also pivoted about the pin 111 so as to loosen the strap 11. There is a potential risk that when the lever member 12 is unintentionally impacted, the strap 11 is loosened. In a hockey game, impact between players is so frequent that the lever members are likely lifted during playing the game. Although a locking means 121 is employed to secure the lever member 12, the locking means 121 is located on a distal end of the lever member 12 so that it will be pushed unintentionally.
The present invention intends to provide a buckle device that has a protrusion extending from a bottom of the lever member and the base has a recess on a top thereof so that the protrusion can be securely engaged with the recess in the base to prevent from unexpectable lift.